


Ogarniając Spider-Mana

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm, przepisując się do Midtown High, nie przewidział takiego zwrotu akcji. Sue i pozostali stwierdzili, że musi dokończyć edukację, ale jemu samemu nie paliło się do tego za bardzo. Kiedy jednak Sue zaproponowała najbardziej niebezpieczną szkołę w Nowym Jorku, Johnny stwierdził, że edukacja jednak jest ważna w życiu, nawet jeśli się potrafi płonąć. </p><p>I na dobre wyszła mu taka decyzja, bo teraz właśnie znajdował się w pokoju zaabsorbowanego zadaniem domowym Petera Parkera. Wszystko byłoby cacy, gdyby Peter potrafił czytać między wierszami i domyślił się, dlaczego konkretnie Johnny prosił go o pomoc w nauce pod wieczór.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogarniając Spider-Mana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heidi1611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/gifts).



> Betowała [Miss Anne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson).

Johnny Storm, przepisując się do Midtown High, nie przewidział takiego zwrotu akcji. Sue i pozostali stwierdzili, że musi dokończyć edukację, ale jemu samemu nie paliło się do tego za bardzo. Kiedy jednak Sue zaproponowała najbardziej niebezpieczną szkołę w Nowym Jorku, Johnny stwierdził, że edukacja jednak jest ważna w życiu, nawet jeśli się potrafi płonąć.   
  
I na dobre wyszła mu taka decyzja, bo teraz właśnie znajdował się w pokoju zaabsorbowanego zadaniem domowym Petera Parkera. Wszystko byłoby cacy, gdyby Peter potrafił czytać między wierszami i domyślił się, dlaczego konkretnie Johnny prosił go o pomoc w nauce pod wieczór.   
  
W końcu to nie tak, że Johnny nie ma w domu jednego z najmądrzejszych ludzi na świecie i nie mógłby poszukać u niego pomocy, gdyby czegoś nie rozumiał. Ależ skąd.   
  
Westchnął, opierając głowę na dłoni i patrząc na siedzącego obok Petera, który starał się mu pokazać, jak rozwiązać zadanie z arytmetyki. Włosy na jego głowie wyglądały, jakby usiłował je ogarnąć żelem, po czym dał za wygraną i próbował ten żel zmyć, ale nie do końca mu się to udało. Pokój wydawał się nienaturalnie czysty, jakby sprzątany w pośpiechu i przez to właśnie ogołocony z rzeczy, które normalnie były na widoku.   
  
Johnny złapał Petera za ramię i odwrócił go w swoją stronę, przy okazji zachwycając się bicepsem, który wyczuł pod koszulką.   
  
— No łał, patrząc na to, co wyczyniasz na wuefie, nie spodziewałbym się, że masz takie ramiona — skomentował, zaciskając palce na mięśniach i uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy te odruchowo napięły się.   
  
Peter patrzył na niego dziwnie spod tych głupich dwóch kosmyków opadających mu na czoło, ale nie wyszarpnął ręki. Johnny wykorzystał to i przysunął się do niego, nadal z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, drugą rękę kładąc na kolanie Petera i obracając go w swoją stronę…   
  
— Mówiłam ci, Parker, że on cię podrywa, a nie chce się uczyć.   
  
Peter odsunął się tak gwałtownie, że spadł z obrotowego krzesła, a Johnny za to rąbnął brodą w stół, tracąc swoje punkty oparcia. Stojąca w drzwiach Ava uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, ale wyglądający zza niej Sam pokładał się ze śmiechu.   
  
Johnny pomasował żuchwę i spojrzał na nich wilkiem.   
  
— Przypomnij mi, czemu oni wszyscy z tobą mieszkają? — burknął, po cichu ciesząc się, że nie odgryzł sobie języka.   
  
— Bo karma to suka — odpowiedział Peter, zbierając się z podłogi. Podszedł do drzwi i już miał zamiar je zamknąć przed nosem intruzów, kiedy jego zegarek zapiszczał. Ava uniosła brew. — Och — mruknął Peter, patrząc na nadgarstek i powoli odwracając się do Johnny’ego. — Uch, muszę… muszę lecieć. Ważna sprawa, uch, rodzinna.   
  
Johnny zmarszczył czoło.   
  
— Mówiłeś, że została ci tylko ciotka.   
  
— Moja rodzina — wtrąciła Ava. — A Peter był na tyle dobry, że zaoferował pomoc. I pewnie zapomniał o tym wspomnieć, temu w ogóle się zgodził na korepetycje. — Uśmiechała się chytrze i pewnie gdyby nie to, że ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi, to pokazałaby palcami cudzysłów przy słowie “korepetycje”.   
  
Coś tu Johnny’emu śmierdziało na kilometr, ale nie miał (na razie) prawa domagać się wyjaśnień. Dlatego westchnął teatralnie i wstał, chowając ręce do kieszeni.   
  
— Odprowadzisz mnie chociaż, co? — zapytał Petera, wywołując atak chichotów u Sama. Ava dźgnęła go łokciem w brzuch, na co Johnny się uśmiechnął, a Sam zwinął z bólu.   
  
Po zejściu na dół Johnny specjalnie wychylił się nieco, żeby zerknąć do kuchni.   
  
— Na razie, ciociu May! — zawołał, pomimo tego, że Peter ciągnął go za rękaw do wyjścia.   
  
Nie słyszał, czy ciocia May coś odkrzyknęła, bo został wypchnięty za drzwi. Peter opierał się o nie ze spanikowanym wyrazem twarzy. Johnny, nadal z rękoma w kieszeniach, zabujał się na piętach.   
  
— No — rzucił, zatrzymując twarz przy twarzy Petera. — Umówisz się ze mną?   
  
Peter nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo otwierające się drzwi pchnęły go na Johnny’ego.   
  
— Parker, nie mamy czasu! — zawołał Luke, wypadając razem z resztą grupy.   
  
Johnny już miał na końcu języka, że Ava w swoją rodzinną sprawę wmieszała wszystkich, więc mogłaby sobie odpuścić Petera, ale nie zdołał nic powiedzieć, bo Peter pocałował go szybko w policzek i bez słowa pobiegł za innymi.   
  
— Biorę to za tak! — zawołał za nim Johnny, szczerząc się i podpalając, aby odlecieć do Baxter Building.   
  
sss   
  
Nie spodziewał się być taki radosny następnego dnia po walce z Mole Manem. Czy też nie po samej walce, ale po drobnym pomaganiu i naśmiewaniu się ze Spider–Mana i jego drużyny, którzy musieli najwięcej sprzątać razem z SHIELD. Oczywiście najpierw się tylko śmiał, ale Sue go znalazła i zmusiła do pomocy. Razem poszło im o wiele szybciej, a jeśli przy okazji miał całkiem dobry widok na całkiem fajne ciała w spandeksie, to był to zawsze jakiś plus.   
  
Czego się również nie spodziewał, to widoku Petera z podbitym okiem, rzucanego na szafkę przez Flasha. Owszem, często zdarzało mu się natrafić na takie sceny, ale zazwyczaj wystarczało samo jego pojawienie się i Flash robił się potulny jak baranek, nadskakując mu i pytając, czy w czymś mu pomóc.   
  
Nigdy jednak podczas tych okazji Peter nie wyglądał na tak poturbowanego, jak teraz. Logiczna część umysłu Johnny’ego wiedziała, że taka śliwa pod okiem dojrzewa całą noc i nie mogła być winą Flasha, ale to nie powstrzymało go od pchnięcia Flasha na szafki.   
  
— Zostaw. Go. W spokoju — wysyczał przez zęby, czując gorejące na jego barkach płomienie.   
  
Ktoś tak mocno pociągnął go za szlufkę od spodni, że Johnny musiał odsunąć się od Flasha, który skorzystał z okazji i zniknął za zakrętem korytarza.   
  
— Johnny, weź, nie musisz mnie ratować jak jakąś pannicę w opałach… — mówił Peter, ciągnąc go nadal za szlufkę pomimo tego, że wokół zebrało się paru gapiów. Johnny rozejrzał się szybko i wepchnął Petera do schowka na miotły, wchodząc tam za nim przy wtórze gwizdów i śmiechu. — Jezu, Storm, musiałeś?   
  
— No nie musiałem — przyznał Johnny. Chciał dotknąć jego policzka, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował, żeby nie sprawić mu dodatkowego bólu, i zamiast tego skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Co ci się stało w oko? — zapytał.   
  
Peter odruchowo potarł policzek.   
  
— Na pewno nie przydarzył mi się Flash, więc nie wiem, co to było — odpowiedział, sam również krzyżując ręce.   
  
Ponieważ byli tego samego wzrostu, żaden nie górował nad drugim, co się bardzo Johnny’emu nie podobało. Na szczęście do swojej dyspozycji miał coś jeszcze do onieśmielania; co właśnie wykorzystał, pozwalając, aby płomienie lizały jego ramiona. Dzięki temu mógł zobaczyć, jak Peter wywraca oczami.   
  
— Jak nie Flash, to kto?   
  
— Johnny — westchnął Peter i pokręcił głową. — Jak myślisz, co się dzieje, kiedy taki Luke, taki Danny i taki Sam mieszkają pod jednym dachem? Ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie, jak to mówi ciocia. To albo wrzeszczy dziko i dołącza do nich. A ja jestem złapany w krzyżowy ogień, jak idę do kuchni.   
  
Johnny naprawdę nie wiedział, co mu się tak w tym chłopaku podobało. Westchnął więc tylko i potargał go oraz pogniótł nieco koszulkę, a następnie to samo zrobił ze sobą.   
  
— Co ty w ogóle robisz — wyrzucił z siebie Peter, już nawet nie akcentując tego jak pytanie.   
  
— Nie możesz stąd wyjść niepomięty, ludzie mają wobec mnie oczekiwania, pewnie już teraz cała szkoła wie, że się tu obściskujemy — oświadczył beztrosko Johnny, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go krótko, ale dosadnie. Odsunął się z zadowoleniem.   
  
— A to co? — zapytał Peter, przytrzymując się ściany.   
  
— Mam reputację i musisz stąd wyjść przynajmniej wyglądając na dogłębnie przelizanego — odparł Johnny, wychodząc pierwszy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.   
  
sss   
  
— Jesteś Spider–Manem?! — gorączkował się Johnny, kiedy tylko Peter otworzył drzwi do domu.   
  
— Jezu, głośniej, żeby cię cała ulica usłyszała — oznajmił nieco histerycznie Peter i wciągnął go do środka.   
  
Cioci May nie było na pewno. Inaczej cały skład Spider–Mana nie siedziałby poturbowany na kanapie w podartych kostiumach. Nie było trudno rozgryźć ich tożsamość, kiedy Johnny dowiedział się, że Peter to Spider–Man.   
  
Luke przykładał Danny’emu gazę do policzka, a Ava poprawiała bandaż na ramieniu. Nic więcej Johnny nie był w stanie zobaczyć, bo Peter zaciągnął go na górę do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi.   
  
— Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć — zaczął Peter, ściągając koszulkę i spod niej podarty kostium. Johnny skrzywił się, widząc formujący się siniak na lewej części jego torsu, przez co nie mógł należycie docenić prezentowanego mu widoku.   
  
— A co, nikt nie wie? — zapytał, bo to było naprawdę ważne pytanie. — MJ? Harry? Ciocia May?   
  
Peter potrząsnął głową, zakładając koszulkę na nagie ciało.   
  
— Tylko SHIELD — odpowiedział, zwijając kostium w kulkę i wrzucając na dno szafy.   
  
— I teraz ja? — upewnił się Johnny.   
  
Peter pokiwał głową i zmarszczył brwi.   
  
— Ale naprawdę, Johnny, jak komuś powiesz…   
  
Johnny uniósł ręce przed siebie, jakby pokazywał, że nie ma złych zamiarów.   
  
— Spokojnie, będę grzeczny.   
  
sss   
  
Johnny był grzeczny. Chwalił się w Baxter Building, że zna Spider–Mana z imienia i nazwiska, ale nigdy go nie wydał.   
  
W szkole za to “chwalił się” czymś zgoła innym. Odprowadzał Petera na lekcje, do szafki, ze szkoły do domu. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, żeby nie był w jego towarzystwie. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Mary Jane, która przy pierwszej okazji zrobiła z nim wywiad. Z Harrym było gorzej, ale to w większości dlatego, że Peter i Harry mieli jakieś zgrzyty między sobą; Johnny wolał nie pytać.   
  
Co do superbohaterskiego składu znajomych Petera — nie zmieniło się praktycznie nic. Nadal wpadali do pokoju nieproszeni, kiedy tylko chcieli, przerywając próby Johnny’ego dotarcia do trzeciej bazy z Peterem. A jak na złość Peter potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby się rozgrzać, ale po tym, jak ktoś ich naszedł, potrafił stracić ochotę od razu.   
  
Johnny nie był dumny z tego, że dopiero po czasie wpadł na to, by zaprowadzić Petera do siebie, aby dostać mu się do spodni.   
  
Oczywiście nie przewidział tego, że taki nerd jak Peter będzie o wiele bardziej zainteresowany przyjściem jako Spider–Man i przesiadywaniem z Reedem w jego laboratorium, niż pojawieniem się jako Peter, aby migdalić się z Johnnym w jego pokoju.   
  
Dzięki Bogu za Sue, która potrafiła odciągnąć Reeda od roboty. Dzięki temu Johnny odzyskał Petera i od razu zamknął go w swoim pokoju.   
  
— Poczułem się zdradzany — mruknął Johnny w brzuch Petera.   
  
Ten prychnął, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Johnny’ego.   
  
— Reed nie widzi nikogo poza twoją siostrą i swoimi wynalazkami. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.   
  
— Mam nadzieję, że ty mi tak nie będziesz robił. — Johnny wyszczerzył się, ściągając spodnie kostiumu Petera w dół.   
  
— Rób tak dalej, a nie będziesz miał czym się przej…   
  
— Spider–Man! — W pokoju rozległ się głos Nicka Fury’ego. — Spider–Man, Elektro wychylił się z kryjówki, masz się tym zająć!   
  
Johnny jęknął i obrócił się na plecy. Wydął wargi i przyglądał się, jak Peter frenetycznie ubiera się i zakłada wszystkie swoje gadżety.   
  
— Już lecę! — powiedział do komunikatora. Cmoknął szybko Johnny’ego w usta i wyskoczył oknem.   
  
Johnny westchnął, położył poduszkę na twarzy i krzyknął w nią. Frustracja seksualna go w końcu wykończy, był tego pewny.


End file.
